psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mister Explicit/How to Spot a Juggie
)]] Hello reader! I am Mister Explicit and, as the title suggests I will be talking about how to spot a Juggie. Most of you probably know how, but if you are new to McJuggerNuggets lore, this blog can help you to spot the difference between a fan and a juggie. Before I begin, I don’t mean to offend or make fun of the multiple individuals who are Juggies, even if you have a wikia account here. Just forewarning you before you read this. Okay, we good? K. History being squabbled at by Juggies]] You might be asking yourself: “What is a Juggie, anyway?”. A Juggie is a subscriber of the controversial Jesse Ridgway, or McJuggerNuggets - but not just any subscriber, a Juggie is one that practically worships Jesse. Juggies tend to be around the age of 9-12, but sometimes even younger (some may be older, but younger Juggies are more common in the comments section) - That I find bad on it’s own, because Jesse isn’t necessarily the best role model for children, considering how he swears regularly and that his family has a tendency to destroy various things. The term “Juggie” itself comes from the video ''The Origin of McJuggerNuggets (2014: Year in Review), where it is explained that it is a cross between the infamous chicken product and the multiplayer game mode “Juggernaut”. Are all of Jesse’s subscribers “Juggies”? No. Despite Jesse’s claim that everyone is, there are differences between a Juggie and a fan. A fan (like me) just enjoys the content. A Juggie is a different story. If you look back to the previous paragraph, I mentioned that Juggies worship him. I am not lying when I say this. A vast majority of the Juggies believe Jesse in that the Psycho Videos are real because he says so (and the Juggies roll along with that, for some reason). Most of Jesse’s fans have a different viewing on things and that they believe that the videos are fake - there is lots of evidence provided to support their statement, while Juggies tend to show little to no proof that the videos are real. Some people just watch it for entertainment, and that varies from each fan. Mind you, this does not immediately make you a Juggie. This paragraph here doesn’t explain how to spot a Juggie, but to give you a basic idea in your head of the nature of a Juggie. One piece of evidence is from the recently discontinued series Fan Mail Monday. Fan Mail Monday is some more proof of how much Juggies devote their time into Jesse. Now, you may be asking: “Explicit, other YouTubers do Fan Mail as well and get just as much letters from their viewers, so what makes Jesse and the Juggies different from everyone else?”. I will explain. Some viewers here think that Jesse is a scammer who does it for the money and I am not saying they are right, but it is a possibility that has occurred to me as well. Say that it was confirmed that Jesse was scamming children - what irks me is that Juggies have been wasting their youth looking up to him and sending him PS4s and such. Hearing the positive letters that Juggies have been writing, especially the ones where it states that Jesse is the Superman in their life only makes me more angrier, especially that they have practically wasted their youth by investing their time into a lie. I have no problem that people had made fan art and letters for him but I wouldn’t write a letter to Jesse because I am partially under the belief that he scams. Writing one explaining why righteous people in poor countries with corrupt governments should be freed is something I would rather invest an hour of my Sunday to write. The most likely way you can interact with a Juggie is through social media. On Twitter, YouTube, Facebook, etc, you can find a handful of Juggies treating Jesse like a messiah and protecting him from negativity coming from the people who believe he is a faker. There are lots in the YouTube comment section, for example, but who is a Juggie and who isn’t? Some may just explicitly state that they are a Juggie, while others tend to keep it secret. Juggies - keep in mind that this may vary from individual to individual - may not have the best grammar or spelling abilities, so someone who spells “Psycho” incorrectly, uses “your” instead of “you’re” at the wrong time or doesn’t use capitalization and punctuation is likely to be a Juggie. ---- These are just some scenarios given to find Juggies and learn their role in the McJuggerNuggets society. Do you have any helpful tips? Write them down in the comments below! Peace! [[User:Mister Explicit| Mister]] [[Message_Wall:Mister Explicit|''Explicit '' ]] 23:44, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Category:Blog posts